The Wedding Of Clayton & Chitose
by StevieBond
Summary: Wedding bells are tolling around the galaxies once more, and this time, it's all eyes on Arnold's longtime friend, Clayton, who is set to wed his longtime girlfriend, Chitose Karasuma. It's sure to be another wedding to remember, especially for Arnold who has experience in what it's like to marry someone they truly love.


**How long has it been since I last wrote a Galaxy Angle story, eh? Well, here's a little one-shot I prepared because I have a big GA story planned for the new year, so this is something for me to get back into before then. If you've read my GA retold stories, you should know who Clayton is and the relationship he has with Chitose Karasuma. And as you can see, it's another wedding one-shot from Arnold's POV, I kinda like these a lot. :)**

* * *

The Wedding Of Clayton & Chitose

Across the city of Transbaal, there was the distant sound of the bells chiming at a nearby church, a special day was to be held at the location. The day of the wedding for two people had finally arrived, and they were two that I had become close friends with. Clayton was one of my long time friends since the Elsior days and Chitose was one of my treasured friends from the old days of the Moon Angel Wing, which now seemed like a distant memory.

Clayton popped the question some time after Milfie and I became parents and today was the day where we would be attending as an important duo. One could even consider it as some kind of unique mission, but those days were not present for the moment. I was to be Clayton's best man and Milfie was the maid of honor for Chitose, her second time being a maid of honor as well since she was one before back at Ranpha and Tact's wedding.

Whilst the mood was bustling on the outside, things were different on the inside. Clayton and I were in a room and we had just changed into our suits.

"Whew...how do I look?" Clayton asked as he turned around.

"There's no need to be so nervous, old friend." I assured. "I know what it's like to be marrying someone you've always loved."

"Yeah, I know that, man. But still, I never thought this day would come. Well, that was until I popped the question and all."

"I don't think our other old friends can believe it either." I adjusted my tie. "Keith and Jackson should be here any minute."

Just then, the door opened.

"Did someone call for me and the rock star?" A familiar voice asked.

"Hey, hey! You two made it." Clayton said, he felt a little less nervous now.

"Of course we did, wouldn't miss our friend's greatest day for sure." Keith replied. "You're looking quite well in that outfit."

"Thanks, you two don't look so bad yourselves."

Jackson did a rock pose. "That's cause we know what it's like to prepare for an event, whether it's a wedding or a rock concert."

"Oh yeah, how is that coming along?" I asked.

"The rest of my band are busy preparing for when we get to the party. I could've gone with them, but they wanted me to make sure our top guy gets to have all of his buddies by his side."

Clayton was finally done with his outfit, seeing him wear the groom outfit brought back memories of when I was marrying Milfie. Keith was still engaged to his fiance, a former worker from the Elsior years. They didn't have a wedding date set yet, but if they did, I had a feeling that it would be a private ceremony.

"Well then, since the four of us are dressed and ready, we better get to the altar." I reminded. "I have a feeling we're going to see a lot of old and new faces."

* * *

We left the room and we were now standing at the front part of the church. We were greeted by none other than Lady Shatyran, she did this before and she looked very pleased to be doing this again. Even to this day, she was still like the mother I never had, and we often talked about a few things, mostly the past events that were the most joyful.

"Good day to the four of you." She greeted. "You have grown into fine young men."

"Hehe, thanks, milady." Clayton replied. "It's kind of amazing that I get to marry the girl I fallen for."

She stifled a small giggle. Some things hadn't changed over the years and Clayton's casual attitude wasn't one of them.

It was almost time for the ceremony to start and we looked back to see the guests beginning to arrive. I had a feeling that the turnout was going to be quite good, considering that the galaxies of EDEN, NEUE and PHOL were all at peace. As for the other three galaxies...well, that was something I was gonna have to wait and see. But if there comes a time where a situation needs to be solved, I would have to be ready to get back into the commander role.

Once the seats were filled with those who have attended many weddings before, it was time to start the part where the most important guests would be arriving. The first to arrive were the Rune Angel Wing group and that brought back memories of when I was leading that team into countless battles in the NEUE galaxy. Natsumi wore her casual outfit since it was already classy, whilst Anise, Lily, Nano, Kahlua and Apricot all had dresses matching the colours of thier emblem frames. Roselle and Kazuya wore trendy black suits and it made me wonder which out of those two would be next to pop the question should either Lily or Kahlua grab the bouquet.

"Ladies and gentleman, please will you all rise for the arrival of our honored guests." Shatyran spoke.

We all stood up and looked back to see the important guests to show up. First up were Coco and Almo, followed by Lester which reminded me of when he's gonna pop the question to Almo. Next to arrive was Luft who had recently announced his retirement from the military and was said to be doing very well for himself. Lady Noah then appeared, and finally, Tact who had become a best friend of mine for many years now.

"Remain standing for the maids and the maid of honor."

We looked back again and the music from the church organ played this time. One by one, the bridesmaids arrived, Mint was the first to arrive with a dark blue dress, Vanilla wore a light green dress with long sleeves, Forte's long dress was light purple and Ranpha was gold and light orange. Then finally, my wife appeared, Milfie was wearing a long pink dress and she was holding the bouquet, clarifying her status as the maid of honor.

"There you are, dear." I said quietly. "How's Edward?"

"He's doing fine." Milfie replied as she kissed my cheek. "My parents are babysitting him today."

Clayton gulped a little once the love of his life entered the church. Chitose would've had her father walk with her if he was alive, but she was more than willing to walk down the aisle alone whilst everyone of us would give her a smile. I had to admit, she looked beautiful in a bride dress, Clayton should feel proud of this moment. Once she stood at the altar, the rest of us were to be seated as the ceremony began with a short moment of silence.

"Thank you, ladies and gentleman." Shatyran began. "We are gathered here today from all of the galaxies that exist around us to join this man and this woman who have found each other in holy matrimony. These are the two souls who have found each other in thier journey for eternal companionship. The unity between husband and wife shall always be a sacred affair and these two have chosen to join in the hands of marriage. Promising themselves to one another with endless trust, endless faith and endless love."

The feeling seemed so right, that Clayton and Chitose held hands.

"Even in peaceful times such as this, the ambition of finding love within this world, can often be too difficult to maintain or even close to impossible to compose. However, that is not the case for these two." She continued. "The hardships they have faced together and with many more to come, has made their commitment to one another even stronger. Love is not the root of all weakness, it is a blessing that many lost souls take for granted and that is why we are blessed and honored to be here as these two souls take the next step of thier lives."

Clayton and Chitose turned to face each other as the first part of their vows were declared.

"We will now proceed with the first of their vows." She looked at Gary. "Clayton Martel. Do you take Chitose Karasuma to be your wife, your friend, your fateful partner and your love? Do you solemnly vow to be with her, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad times, and in joy and sorrow? Do you swear to support, to honor, to respect, to laugh, to cry, to hold and to cherish her for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." He nodded, smiling at her.

Shatyran then turned to the bride. "Chitose Karasuma, do you take Clayton Martel to be your husband, your friend, your fateful partner and your love? Do you solemnly vow to be with him, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad times, and in joy and sorrow? Do you swear to support, to honor, to respect, to laugh, to cry, to hold and to cherish him for as long as you both shall live?"

Chitose sniffed, but kept a brave face. "I do..."

"With the first of thier vows declared to one another, we will now proceed with the second step. Clayton, if you please."

He cleared his throat and held Chitose's hands. "Chitose, I wanna say thank you and I don't mean that in a causal way, I mean that for a lot of reasons. Thank you for letting me be a part of your life, thank you for giving me a chance to be your friend, thank you for accepting me as your date and then your boyfriend. And finally, thank you for letting me feel honored in becoming your husband. I love you, Chitose, and thank you for coming into my life."

"Clayton..." She wiped her eyes.

"Thank you." Shatyran nodded. "Chitose if you please."

"Clayton, since the first day we met on the Elsior many years ago and with help from our closest friends, I was often left wondering what you were and that because I didn't know much about you, it made you mysterious and you made me curious about you. I wanted to know more about you whenever we met up. And then, before I knew it, I was learning not just about you, but I was learning that I was falling for you. That was how my love for you came to be. You thanked me for so much, but allow me to...thank you for being a part of my life too. I love you too, Clayton, forever and always."

Shatyran nodded. "Thank you. Now, I would like to ask the ring bearer to come forward."

That was my cue, I stood up and going through my pockets, I brought out the rings that were entrusted to me. I handed the bride ring to Clayton and he put it on Chitose's ring finger. I then handed the groom ring to her and she did the same thing with Clayton. I then sat back down once the exchange was done.

"Clayton Martel and Chitose Karasuma." Shatyran said. "With the vows you have spoken and the rings that you have given to one another, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. Clayton, you may now kiss the bride."

The newlywed couple put their arms around each other and shared a deep kiss and everyone in attendance cheered as we applauded, although I did hear Jackson wooing like he was doing a rehearsal performance. But it was drowned out by everyone else showing their support for the now married couple.

"Ladies and gentleman, it is with great honor and joy that we now welcome Mr. and Mrs. Martel!"

The two of them exited the church and everyone else followed now that the ceremony was over.

"Heck yeah! That was awesome!" Jackson exclaimed. "Now that was a performance."

"And so, another one of us has gotten hitched." Keith said. "I better hurry up and do the same thing."

"There's no need to rush." I assured. "I know what it's like to be engaged for years before tying the knot."

"Well for me, my music is my love life." Jackson smirked.

"Thanks guys, it means a lot to me that you all came here." Clayton replied. "It feels a little strange to be married, but I feel happy all the same."

"Congratulations, Chitose! That was wonderful." Mint praised.

"Yeah, that was just a romantic as my wedding." Milfie said.

Ranpha sighed. "I'd say it was just as beautiful as the other weddings we got to attend. It reminded me of when I got married to my darling Tact."

"And so, another angel has found her man." Forte said. "I wonder when the rest of us are gonna fall in love."

"All good things come to those who are patient." Vanilla responded. "Such as today."

"Thank you girls, I'm just so happy to be married." Chitose replied. "I'm sure that my father would be very proud of me today if he was here."

She was then surrounded by a group of hugs.

"So then, are we ready to throw the bouquet?" Ranpha asked. "If so, then ladies, get ready to catch it!"

"Hmhm..." Chitose grabbed the bouquet from Milfie. "I hope I don't throw this too hard, but catch, everyone!"

She threw it into the air as we watched before it landed into a pair of hands.

"Oh my gosh! I got it!" Almo exclaimed before blushing. "But that means..."

"Ugh..." Lester tried to hide his face, he was probably blushing as well.

"Well, well, guess we now know who's getting married next." Tact teased.

He sighed. "Shut it, Tact..."

Just then, a fancy limo pulled up and the driver called for the bride and groom. We'd be seeing them later at a fancy restaurant that was booked for the whole day. In the meantime, the rest of us got rides to the place. I was sitting in the back with Milfie, holding her hand, I smiled at her and she smiled back, this was another memory we weren't going to forget. Another wedding we were involved with, reminding us of how far we had come as well.

* * *

We got out and the driver waved before driving away, we went inside the restaurant to find the entire area well decorated with a long row of tables near one side of the big room. This was where most of us would be sitting, since Clayton and Chitose didn't really have parents with the rest of the guests taking seats at the other tables. Everyone else eventually turned up and we waited for the newlyweds to arrive.

Once we all settled down, Clayton had to do a small speech about thanking everyone who came today and that the buffet was underway. Once that passed, it was time for Jackson and his rock band to get ready to do a couple of songs. He assured Clayton that they won't be aggressive, there'll be two ballads and then an up-tempo song to finish. As the lights dimmed around the dance floor, Jackson stood on stage with his band and got everyone's attention.

"Yo! What up, peeps!" Jackson announced. "First of all, this is different to what me and the band do on stage, but we've got a couple of good songs ready for you all to hear. First up, we've got a cool ballad that's for all of the lovey-dovey couples. So when some of you are done making out in the corner, get your butts to the dancefloor and show everyone how loved up you all are."

We laughed and cheered as Clayton and Chitose got on the dancefloor before the first song began to play, they slowly danced as husband and wife.

_In a lifetime_  
_Made of memories_  
_I believe_  
_In destiny_  
_Every moment returns again in time_  
_When I've got the future on my mind_  
_Know that you'll be the only one_

_Meet me halfway_  
_Across the sky_  
_Out where the world belongs_  
_To only you and I_

_Meet me halfway_  
_Across the sky_  
_Make this a new beginning of another life._

When the second verse began, most of us joined in with the slow dancing. I danced with my wife Milfie and we felt all loved up again. There were other couples around as well. Tact & Ranpha, Kazuya & Lily, Roselle & Kahlua, and Lester & Almo were dancing as well. I turned my head back to Milfie who was smiling before we shared a loving kiss. Reminding me of how lucky I was to have this life I was living in. I bet Clayton was thinking the same thing when I saw him and Chitose kissing.

Once the song ended, there were some cheers and Jackson's band played a couple of up-tempo songs, although during the dancing, I did catch Roselle and Kahlua sneaking off. Since I was still as curious as I'd always been, I wanted to see what was going on. Milfie was able to tell as she lightly squeezed my hands.

"Did you see someone?" She asked.

"Yeah, Roselle and Kahlua snuck off." I replied. "Shall we go and see what it is?"

She shook her head. "If it's what I think it is, it's best if we leave them alone."

I smiled as we walked away from the dance floor. "I suppose you're right. If I'm right, he's most likely doing the same thing I did when I proposed to you."

"Yeah, that's what I believe as well. And I'd very happy if they did, after all they've been through."

I knew that too well. Long ago during the battle inside the Infinite Corridor, Roselle gave his life to distract Parfait so I could accomplish my mission and get the Dimension Gate key back. But he was somehow brought back from the dead by Herea and Selena who tried to destroy us, but I was able to rescue him and since then, he and Kahlua had fallen in love. We stood outside in the garden part of the restaurant, flashbacks of my wedding came flooding back.

"Well, putting that aside." I said to her. "I have a few ideas on how Clayton and Chitose's honeymoon is gonna go."

"Me too, you reckon they'll have a lot of sweets on holiday?" She asked.

"I think they've got that covered, especially after the way you and Kazuya made that wedding cake the other day."

"Oh yeah, that was real fun." She then put her arms around me. "But not as fun as our honeymoon was."

I smirked a little and embraced her.

"Oh, looks like they're about to cut the cake." Milfie pulled away. "Come on, I wanna get a photo of this."

"I'll be right with you in just a moment." I replied.

"Okay, dear." She kissed me and went back inside.

I looked at the evening sky and how peaceful this galaxy really was. But sometimes, whenever there is peace, the opposite could be happening in another galaxy. Sure, there weren't any now in EDEN, NEUE and PHOL. But the other galaxies could one day call for help, and it would be up to me to do what I can to solve it. I had battled in space and also had the nightmare experience of shooting demon spawn in hell.

I soon began to have a hunch...somewhere in either SKIA, ATLE or RUIN, trouble is beginning to brew...but I'll be ready, for this is my life!

THE END

* * *

**All done, and like I said, think of this as a sample of what I plan to do when I start my next big GA story for the upcoming year.**

**If you wanna see it when it arrives, why not fave or follow me to stay notified. Easy peasy, right? ;)**


End file.
